


Remembering Him

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a subconscious poke to remember</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering Him

She woke with sweat soaking the take-top and boxer shorts she wore. It was just a dream. But it had felt all to real for her comfort.

A look at her watch told her not only that it was three am, but the date too. She didn't know why this date haunted her subconscious more than others.

Jolinar was sparking to life. Making her remember a man they both loved. A man she lost before she realised her feelings for him. A man Jolinar lost in the height of their love. Maybe Jolinar was reminding her of him for both of them.


End file.
